Ejection of fluid droplets on a reception region using a fluid ejection device including nozzles is a useful approach for digitally dispensing a fluid. Examples of such fluid ejection devices include inkjet printing systems for reproducing an image pattern on a substrate (e.g., paper or other media). Other examples include dosing systems for digitally dispensing fluids into assay plates for drug discovery. Such dosing systems may be built similarly as an inkjet printhead. The HP D300 Digital Dispenser is an example of such digital dispensers.
Ejection of fluid droplets may cause generation of contamination particles due to satellites formed from ejected droplets. For example, in inkjet printers, the jetting of ink drops may result in the formation of satellites of the ink.
Such satellites may uncontrollably contaminate the target regions towards which droplets are being ejected (e.g., a print media onto which ink is ejected to print an image pattern or a titration plate). Satellite contamination may require servicing the fluid ejection device. Moreover, satellites may cause damage to nozzles or other equipment of fluid ejection devices.